Surrender to the Darkness
by impassionategemini
Summary: A/N - When Caroline finds out about Bonnie's death, she felt like her best friend's death was the last of her patience and happy persona. Confused and tainted as she is, she acted upon her first instinct which was to go to New Orleans and see Klaus. No more goody good blonde cheerleader anymore, huh?


_The juncture of pale peach sand and silence; whispering ocean waves rest underneath. The crystal clear body of water is a mirror, reflecting the sky strata in reverse. Streaks of deep pink, blood orange and full-on red ran through wispy cloud cover like watercolors. By now the sand had cooled, and the moon made its glimmer known against the dying of the light. From shore the sand dissolves into nothingness, the ocean a suggestion, an unseen gentle roar. At the beach, sleep comes fast and hard, the soughing of the waves a gentle lullaby, the salt air a conductor for easy, peaceful dreams._

"So this is where you live now." She said aloud. She heard soft steps in the sand behind her then a dark familiar voice, thick with accent replied, "You're here." She turned around to see none other than the original hybrid standing behind her. "I don't know why I ended up here the only thing I know is I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls. Bonnie is dead…she is –" Her voice suddenly dropped. "I may be the last person you want advice from on dealing with death, but the only way for you to deal with a lost one is not to run away from it Caroline." He said with concern clear in his voice.

Caroline dipped the tip of her toes in the cold icy water, as her back still faces Klaus she tries her best to hold back her tears.

"I can't go back Klaus and I won't."

There was a silence that seemed never to end. The glacial wind continued to swirl around them both. Caroline felt her back against his chest, his right hand stroking her arm and interlocked his fingers with hers. She froze in place, not knowing if she should stop him, for a brief moment she stopped caring. Caroline's fingers squeezed his and she brought their hands to her chest.

"I assume your friends don't know you are here?" He whispered against her neck. Caroline pulled away to face him, "It doesn't matter, none of it matters. My best friend died and I had no clue. She sat next to me at the ceremony, smiling and telling me about her plans for her future knowing she was just a ghost. I sat there like a complete idiot I should have known. I was so obsessed over making everything perfect that I couldn't see what was going on, I'm horrible. I'm just a horrible person." Klaus grabbed her arms, gently but firmly, she tried to move but she couldn't, she gave up trying to loosen his grip.

"You are by far the least horrible person I've ever met and this is coming from an old man who lived for many ages." Caroline chuckled and shook her head. Why is he making me laugh? I've done nothing but reject him?

"Why?"

"Why what love?"

"Why are you being nice to me, I've done nothing but toy with you?"

Klaus turned away, his body completely faced towards the open body of water. Caroline followed his gesture; both standing lifeless staring deeply into the scenery before them. Klaus broke the silence, "You should go back and deal with your loss sweetheart, being here will do you no good." Anger sparked in Caroline's chest, her eyebrows furrowing as she stood in front of him.

"Why are you pushing me away? I am here with you isn't this what you always wanted? I'm trying to be happy and you're not giving me that."

Caroline grabbed his face into her hands; she started to kiss his neck trailing all the way up to his face. She kissed the sides of his mouth stroking the flame she knew was burning inside him, inside him. She decided to torture him with temptation. Caroline started to press herself closer to him. Klaus could feel the flames of temptation lick his flesh, engulfing his in flames. He tried to be quiet but failed miserably. Before he could stop himself, he moaned with pleasure. Klaus could feel her breath on his skin, which delighted him so. "You can have me if you want, I am yours." Caroline breathed out. "No…." He said whispered weakly. "I don't want you like this…" He whispered in her ear. She knew this is true, but didn't want to believe it. Caroline tried to be strong but she found herself dissolving into his arms and relieving any control she had left, to him. Then he disappeared just to reappear in front of her. He grabs her by waist, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss. How long they kissed, she did not know. All she knew is that she enjoying every spine tingling moment of it. When it ended she found herself wanting more. He again started kissing her on the face and neck again. Caroline was enjoying this way too much. But she felt no care at all. All she cared about was being here with him. Klaus pushed her away so hard that she lost balance and collapsed to the ground.

"You had no right to do that", Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes changed into a coat of yellow and veins circled around them. She rose up, stormed towards him and pounded his chest with her fist, "I don't care anymore." Her voice fell flat when his hands cupped her cheeks.

"This isn't you Caroline and you know it." The shakiness in his voice sent a shiver to her spine, tears failed to stay hidden, she backed away. Almost twenty feet apart, Caroline's fangs dropped and met her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I know how much you desire my blood, you can have it, and you can have all of it." Caroline bite down, rose her arm and he watched her blood drip to the sand beneath their feet. Klaus licked his bottom lip, tempted to feed but he held back with everything he had.

"Caroline enough", he shrieked. Caroline slammed him to the ground, sitting on top of him; she dropped her blood onto his face. Klaus turned her over, so he could tower over her.

"What is the matter with you; you will soon regret what just happened then put the blame on me. I suggest you stop acting like-"

"Acting like a child, is what you were going to say?"

Caroline threw a punch, grabbed his wrists and twisted them, "I am not-", she wraps her tiny fragile fingers at the both sides of his neck and tightens her grip, "…some little pathetic human girl anymore and you're the blame for everything wrong in my life. I hate you." Klaus began to lose his patience; he kicked her left kneecap and wiped the blood from his upper lip.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare lie to me love especially to yourself. You're here to ignore Bonnie's death, run away from the pain of feeling the loss. So don't you dare put me at wrong not this time." He turned his heel and began to walk away. Caroline's hands balled up in fists, "Screw you Klaus. You're right coming here was a stupid mistake, you don't deserve a chance anyway, hope you stay miserable."

Before she could even wonder where he went, he threw her to the ground aggressively. Klaus wrapped his hand around her neck and held her arms above her head with his other, "You think if I had you that I will no longer be miserable? Has it ever occurred to you that you make me miserable; you make me happy, you make me feel utterly weak? Do you think for one second I want to feel this way? I can't stand you, but somehow I cherish the sight of you." Klaus sat beside her body and punched the ground. Caroline rubbed her neck, startled and mortified.

"Go", he commanded softly. Klaus wanted to comfort her, but he restrained himself.

"I don't want to, at least not now", Caroline replied with no hesitation. Her eyes flickered at him, wondering what he was thinking. Klaus rose to his feet, leaned over and snagged her hand to help her up. She noticed his hand was solid, cold yet warm and male, the palm smooth and hard with callus, the fingers thick and blunt. As soon as she was standing, she eased her hand free and he smiled. "Then I demand you stay with me until you decide when you want to head off."

Klaus took her hands in his as they walked towards the boardwalk.

Klaus retraced his thoughts, "Before you threw that cheap shot, I was going to say to stop acting like I am not here for you. Now do that again and I will gladly rip out your intestines, throw them in the water and feed them to the fish sweetheart."

Caroline giggled and shook her head, with a dignified clearing of her throat, she spoke up.

"You suck Klaus."

"I know."

Caroline tugged a small lock of hair behind her ear, "Promise me one thing."

Klaus' smirk widened at her demand, "Yes?"

Caroline glared at him, "Promise me as long as I am here there will be nothing but fun." Klaus threw his head back in laughter, "I promise you nothing but that Caroline."


End file.
